Related-art laser irradiation devices such as a skin toning device, a skin peeling device, or a laser surgery device perform operations for medical or beauty care using lasers.
Among the laser irradiation devices for medical or beauty care as described above, there are devices using collimated beams. The collimated beam has low energy density per unit area and thus cannot be used for other purposes but for medical or beauty purpose.